Equinox
by alyssa94
Summary: This story takes place right after Eclipse and I know people have written a lot bout it but I wanted my own twist to it. I changed the title cause the other one was buggin me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything sadly**

**The Wedding**

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Edward lifted my veil off my face and drew in for a slow, breathtaking kiss. My smile may have lit up the room but Edward's smile lit up my entire world. I saw the look on his face and it took my breath away because now I was completely and fully his. And he was mine. Of course why he chose me I still had no idea, no matter how many times he tried to explain it to me. Although I pushed these thoughts out of my head as we walked back down the aisle to the awaiting limo out in the front.

As we walked down I saw my mother's face, her eyes swollen with tears, and dabbing at them with a napkin. She told me later they were tears of joy, but how many mothers are happy to see their daughters married at nineteen? My father's face was lit up with joy at seeing me so happy although when I broke the news to him about me marrying I thought he was going to have a heart attack, but I couldn't blame him.

Edward helped me into the limo and I saw that he couldn't stop staring at me, but that was fine because I couldn't tear my gaze away either. He looked…well words couldn't describe how amazing and stunning he looked in his tux, but I would think that every girl in Forks, heck the whole country would envy me. "Are you truly happy Bella?" Edward asked me in a low voice. I could see he really wanted to know.

"This is definitely the happiest moment of my life. Well actually tonight will be the happiest moment of my life," I stated reminding him of the agreement we had made and part of the reason I was in this wedding gown. Of course spending my whole life together with him was another part, but I didn't need this whole production to know that Edward would always be with me.

Edward grinned mischievously and leaned down to kiss me. "Tonight will definitely be on my list of favorite times."

At the reception I almost forgot that I hated parties because I was really enjoying myself. I never left Edward's side so how could I not? When we cut the cake I fed Edward a small piece of cake, knowing it tasted like dirt to him, and he fed me a bite.

The part I dreaded most was up, the dancing. I wasn't shocked though that the music was Edward's lullaby for me. It was our song so it made sense to dance to it at our wedding. In the middle of the song I saw that his attention was averted somewhere else, and when I followed his gaze I stiffened.

The whole pack was there hanging out by the side. In the front Jacob was staring at me with such sadness in his eyes that I was hoping I wouldn't have to see again. Of course I would always want to see Jacob but seeing his pain made me feel pain. I looked up at Edward and he was staring at me to see my reaction, which was fury. "Why are they here? I told Alice not to invite them!" I whispered in his ear.

"Alice didn't invite them love. I did," he whispered sadly back to me.

"Why, Edward? You know I don't want Jake to go through the pain of it…of seeing us getting married."

I peeked over to where Jake was, and noticed now the whole pack was staring. Our song ended and eventually I had to go over to where Jake was. I was hoping seeing him again wouldn't be under these circumstance. I walked over to where Jake was talking to my dad. "How's your summer going," my dad asked trying to make small talk. He knew it must be uncomfortable for him. "Fine, Charlie. Hey Bells," he started as he saw me approaching.

"Well I'll just leave you two now," my dad said as he slipped away.

"Hi Jake," I said not knowing what else to say.

He gave me a sad, small smile so different from the ones he gave me when I used to visit him in La Push. "What are you doing here? I mean well… I didn't think you wanted to come."

We were standing about five feet apart and he took a step towards me. He was wearing a button down shirt with a jacket and dress pants, and his hair was combed and pulled back. "I know and I wasn't going to but when the bl…Edward sent me the invitation. I argued with myself whether to go or not and the thought of seeing you one more time before you… changed well…," he trailed off, but I knew what he meant. He was talking about before I changed from being alive to immortal and finally being a vampire like Edward.

"So can I have one dance? And then we'll leave for good and you won't have to worry about seeing me any longer," he ended trying to sound teasing, but we both knew how true his words were.

We danced slowly and I layed my head on his chest since he was so much taller then me. The song was slow and long, but not long enough because I knew this would truly be the last time I would see Jake. As the song ended he leaned down to whisper, "Good bye Bella," as he gave me a kiss on my cheek and a final squeeze. I squeezed back as hard and as long as I could, then let go because I knew it was time to. Jake walked away and looked back only once and I had to will myself not to cry again. I had told myself I was done crying and that Edward would never see me shed another tear for Jacob Black, and I kept that promise, but barely. The picture of seeing him and the pack walk away I knew would burn in my memory forever always haunting me of what I did.

Edward was right at my side, knowing that I needed him. I just wordlessly hugged him knowing he'd understand. We danced a few more times and I danced once with my father, we had a toast, and finally the reception was over. By the end I was in lighter moods. Part of this was for me, but mostly for Edward. I wanted to be happy and cheerful for him. I hadn't expected to see Jake again and that hit me hard but I could live with it, I would have to live with it.

We drove up to the house and the rest of the family, my family, had gone out hunting leaving Edward and me the house to ourselves. Edward scooped me up in his arms and I couldn't help but laugh. It was old fashioned, but it was Edward and that was one of the things I loved about him.

He carried me over the threshold and up to his room, actually our room now. He put me on the ground and his arms encircled me around my waist as he kissed me long, and sweet. I could feel my heartbeat quicken as we moved in perfect harmony. With effort I pulled myself back with no avail, but he noticed what I wanted and pulled back. I looked up and saw he was confused. "Could I have one human moment? I want to get into something more comfortable." Understanding dawned on his face and he let me go.

When I came back in my pajamas I saw he already undid his tie and that his jacket was off. Well that was one less thing to do. I went to the middle of the bed remembering the last time I was here; how I had tried to convince Edward, and how I ended up engaged instead. This time was different though, we were already married and Edward had agreed. Edward joined me in the middle of the bed and started where we left off. His kisses were unguarded and eager, something that was completely unlike Edward, but I didn't care. My heart beat must have been like a jack hammer, but I was no longer embarrassed by this. We both knew what we wanted, and I started undoing the buttons on his shirt when he pulled away. I stared up at him speechless and confused. "What is it?"

"It's just… are you sure Bella? I know that Jacob Black must've shaken you up and I know you weren't exactly the same at the reception."

Damn! He noticed. But I didn't care about that, not now when I was so close to him. "Believe me Edward, I'm positive this is what I want right now and forever," I said meaning every word I said. I pulled Edward's face back down to kiss him and he believed me because he didn't say anything else to interrupt that night together.

A/N : Sorry this is REALLY long but it's my first story and I always wanted to write this… so yeah. Tell me if it sucks and please send in reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Information

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

I woke up to the feel of Edward's stone like chest under my hand. I sat up slowly recalling the previous day and stared down at my left hand where my ring was. "So it really did happen," I whispered to myself.

"If you mean us getting married and us sleeping together then yes," Edward smiled up at me.

I sank back down into the embrace of Edward's arm. "I'm still amazed though," Edward murmured. When I looked up questioningly at him he continued, "That I could be so close to you and not even harm you. You're so fragile and well…"

I interrupted him before he could say more. "That just proves that I was right. That you love me so much that you couldn't ever hurt me." I moved so my head was resting on his chest, just like I had done what seemed like years ago in our meadow. We stayed quiet after that and just laid together.

I knew that my new family would be getting back soon so we got up and I took a shower. I knew my transformation would be coming soon, but we hadn't really set an exact date. I was anxious to be a vampire and soon, but not too soon. I still had to say good bye to Charlie and Renee, and Renee left in three days. When I asked Edward about this he seemed surprised. "Bella you can change whenever you want. You can do it today or in five years. Of course you know what _I_ want, but now this is about what you want."

I sat down on the couch and he joined me. I wanted to ask him something but I didn't know if I should. "Edward I know you don't want to talk about it and if you don't want to tell me it's fine, but… well can you tell me what to expect? You know during when I change and… what it's like," I asked hesitantly. I looked at his face and saw that his jaw was locked, and that there was hardness in his eyes. I knew I shouldn't have asked, but I really did want to know.

"I'll tell you Bella, but it's a hard thing for me to tell, and some of my memory is cloudy about during it," he paused as if to gather his thoughts, "It was dark and musty and the place reeked of death. Carlisle had to decide whether or not to change me fast because when he found me I was already on the brink of death," he looked at me waiting for my reaction and wondering whether to continue. "I do remember the fiery pain that came first. It was as if I was on fire only there was no way to put it out. It was unbearable, but I didn't feel it for long because I passed out. I did have nightmares though, of unimaginable pain and suffering. It's those nightmares I remember most vividly though. I had truly thought I had died and gone to hell," he said the end in a rush and I just barely got what he said. He had looked like he was in pain as he recalled this.

I hated myself for bringing it up, and making him think about it after such a great night. I put my arms around him. "I'm sorry."

He put his around me in return and made an attempt to sound happy, "It's fine Bella. That was a long time ago and your changing won't be like mine. We'll give you enough morphine so that the pain won't be so intense and we'll give you drugs to knock you out. Also I'll stay by you so you'll have pleasant dreams," he finished and attempted to smile. His words did give me comfort but I remembered the pain I had felt when James bit me and I didn't think any morphine or drugs would ease that. Also I couldn't bear to think of him being there when I went through so much pain. Although the thought also comforted me that he would be by my side.

"You still didn't tell me the second thing I wanted to know."

"What was that?" He said looking puzzled.

"What's it like? I mean to have super strength, super speed, super hearing, super… everything." I folded my legs under me and looked at him with such curiosity. He chuckled at me, pulled me onto his laps, and secured his arms around me like shackles.

"You're curious are you? Well you don't feel any different really, but is amazing when you first lift up a car or run so fast nobody can see you, and all they feel is a slight breeze. Then you feel like you can do anything. Although being a monster has done only one good thing for me."

I took the bait and asked him, "What's that?"

"Bring me you of course," he whispered in my ear. I twisted around and kissed him, but we were interrupted by the sound of what I knew was a yellow Porsche pulling in. I got up even though I wanted nothing more then to have more time with Edward, but part of me was happy that the others were back so we could talk about me becoming immortal.

"Alice!" I said in a normal voice knowing that even from across the house she could hear me. I walked across the house to where she was standing.

"Hi Bella! How was your night?" She asked with her eyebrows raised. I blushed not knowing how to answer, but Edward came in, put his arms around me and answered without hesitation or embarrassment, "It was great. Where's the rest of the family?"

"Oh they'll be here in about thirty seconds."

Just then we heard the engine of a jeep and soon the whole family was here. Esme came up to me, hugged me and stated, "I haven't been able to say welcome to the family yet Bella, but we always considered you as part of the family."

"I'm glad I can officially say I'm part of the Cullen family." Once I had hugged everyone and they all said welcome to the family I went up to Carlisle. "Can I speak to you privately Carlisle? I want to figure out the details about me_ really _being part of the family." He knew what I was talking about of course.

"Bella you know you don't have to change to be part of the family. You've always been part of the family," he insisted.

"I know, but I want to be with Edward for eternity and it's what I really want."

I looked over at Edward and he shook his head in frustration, but he couldn't stop me now. I looked back at Carlisle and he only nodded. We started walking towards his office. I suddenly realized Edward had come too. "I'm your husband Bella. We're doing this together."

I reached for his hand and we entered Carlisle's office. He sat on the chair behind his desk and we sat in the two other seats. "What exactly would you like to talk about Bella?"

I took a deep breath and dove right in. "Well I want to ask if you could be there when I change. You know for medical help in case something goes wrong."

Edward turned to me and I could see he was surprised, "Bella nothings going to go wrong."

"Well you never know Edward, it is me. You know how I attract trouble," smiling I tried to make it a joke even though I was really worried about it.

"Don't worry Bella. I won't let any trouble within five miles of you."

"Well that's not even what I'm _really_ worried about. Where am I going to be changed? Obviously we can't do it here. I don't want you guys in trouble with the pack because of me."

The hand in which was still holding Edward's suddenly went stiff. His hand went colder if that is even possible. "Edward what is it?" When he didn't respond I gave his hand a shake. "Edward!" I had finally got his attention and his eyes were wide. Carlisle had gone to Edward's side, and I was standing in front of him with my hands on his shoulders. "Edward what is it," I said anxiously.

"The pack," he whispered looking up at me. "Alice was looking in the future about you and she couldn't see anything. She thinks they're going to try and stop us from turning you into a vampire. Also… she thinks that they'll do anything to stop us, until you're either human or…dead."

**A/N: Hope you guys like it. Please write reviews!! And constructive criticism too please if you think I should change anything or add anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N**: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll write. Also I'd love anyone's advice, ideas, or criticism. And thank you to the people who have written review. You guys are awesome! Oh and did I mention I want reviews?

**Chapter 3**

**Doubt**

I don't think I did anything for the next minute besides sit there with my mouth gaping. I had a shooting pain when he mentioned the pack, but I was used to that now. Although I couldn't believe that the pack would go as far as to killing me. I wouldn't believe it. Alice had to be wrong, she had to be! Although when was Alice wrong? My own words repeated themselves in my head, "You won't find me betting against Alice."

I stared at Edward and saw that he was gripping the chair's arms so hard that any second they were bound to break. "Are you sure about this Edward?" Carlisle's question distracted Edward before he could break the furniture.

I looked up at Carlisle and saw worry and disbelief across his face. I myself could hardly believe that the pack, my friends, would go as far as cold blooded murder. The image of Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth, and the others actually killing someone was hard to do. Killing a cruel, sadistic vampire yes, but killing people? That went against everything they were doing! Not just anyone, but me. I had thought myself their friends, and they even came to my wedding. Sure there was that part of them that hated vampires, but the fact that they fought with us I thought they at least saw _us_ as maybe not friends, but definitely not enemies. Also there was Jake…he might be hurt by what I did to him, but no way in this universe would he let his brothers kill me. "No I can't believe it. They wouldn't hurt me," I said positive.

Carlisle and Edward both looked at me, and I could see that they didn't know what to think. "Also Jacob wouldn't let them do that to me," I added feeling certain. At that moment Alice barged through the door.

"I know you already know what I saw, or well didn't," she said accusingly at Edward. She also looked concerned and guilty which didn't suit sweet, graceful Alice at all. I know she was worried about Edward going ballistic, and I knew he was restraining himself from breaking anything.

"Bella doesn't think she's in any possible danger," Edward growled between gritted teeth. I saw that his jaw was locked and he was pinching the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself down.

"Well I suppose Bella could be right," Alice murmured looking thoughtful.

Edward's head lifted and he stared at Alice through narrowed eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that since I can't see anything about the Quileute pack I don't what they're doing or going to do. All I know is that they're going to be in Bella's immediate future. For all I know they can be throwing Bella a party, although I doubt it. I don't know what they're going to do!" She said frustrated. She was angry that she couldn't see the future when the pack was involved.

"Well do you know anything?!" Edward yelled while getting up out of his chair and turning to Alice.

"It's not my fault you heard the first assumption that came into my head!" She retorted back.

"Stop! Stop fighting! It doesn't matter because they wouldn't hurt me! I know they wouldn't," I screamed because I couldn't take their arguing.

Edward turned to me then. "What else would they want with you? Alice knew one thing at least. They wouldn't be throwing you a party. They know you're going through with the transformation so what's keeping them from getting rid of you now instead of when you're a vampire? It'll be a hell of a lot easier for them," he yelled. He turned away from me then seeing my surprised and hurt expression and ran his hand through his hair. I went to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I can't take any chances when it comes to your safety. You're safety is the only thing that counts," he whispered with his back still to me. He seemed calmer now but still wouldn't look at me.

"I know that, but you have to trust me when I say they won't hurt me. Also Jacob wouldn't let them and he's second in command. And how can I be in any danger when you're right besides me?"

"You're right about one thing Bella. You'll always be safe by my side. But you're wrong about Jacob," he said finally turning to face me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I didn't want to worry you Bella, but Jacob might not know what the pack's thinking and planning," he said with a sigh.

He had me extremely confused. "What are you talking about? Jake can just transform to hear what they're thinking and he practically lives with them so he would know what they're planning. I mean if," I continued but Edward cut me off.

"No he might not Bella," Edward whispered so softly that I could barely hear him.

Of course Jake could know what they were thinking unless…something was wrong with him. I was near hysteria now. My eyes grew wide. "Edward what's wrong with Jake? We just saw him yesterday! How can something be wrong…unless he hurt himself? Edward I told you not to invite him to the wedding! And if he hurt himself, or tried to kill himself," I couldn't continue because tears were about to spill out of my eyes, and if I said anymore I knew I wouldn't be able to hold them back. Then I would break my promise.

Edward turned to me by then and pulled me into his arms so fast and gently I barely noticed it. One minute I was about to collapse and the next my head was on Edward's shoulder with his arms around me. "Shh, shh. It's okay Bella, I didn't mean that. Jacob Black is fine as far as I know," he murmured in my ear.

I looked up at Edward. "But you said he wouldn't be able to hear the rest of the pack even if he transformed. But if he's fine why wouldn't he be able to?"

He sighed and the look on his face was indecisive. "Bella while the Quileutes were at out wedding I got a good look at everybody's mind. They were all worried about the same thing."

I was starting to get impatient. "Edward what is it? Whatever it is I can take it!"

He looked around avoiding my eyes and I looked too. I suddenly noticed that Alice and Carlisle had left. They must have left when I started freaking out about Jacob. "Edward, please," I asked desperately looking at his golden eyes.

He sighed again. "They were all worried about Jacob leaving."

This threw me. "Leaving? Leaving what, the wedding?" I let out a sigh of relief. I don't know why Edward thought I would take that news bad. Of course I wanted Jake at my wedding, but I understood if he didn't want to stay through the whole thing, and he didn't. A part of me ached at remembering seeing Jake walk away right after we danced.

"No Bella. Not just leaving the wedding, but the pack, the city… and civilization." Edward interrupted my thoughts and I had frozen stiff. The sudden realization of what he was saying hit me hard.

"You mean he's going to transform into a werewolf and not change back?" I said slowly.

"Yes that's exactly what I mean."


End file.
